Carpe Diem
by Miyoshi Sugita
Summary: Rufus comes up with a plan to get Elena and Tseng together. A little Reno x Rufus and Rude x Tifa thrown in for fun. Rated M for later chapters. Takes place after Dirge of Cerberus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Turks, Rufus or Wutai but I do own Itova and the stir-fried vegetables with toasted cashews feel free to have some.**

**P.S. - I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all**

Tseng watched Elena as she lined up her shot, even though her hand to hand to hand skills needed work she was turning out to be a great markswoman. Taking a step to her left he softly spoke "Try a little to your left anticipate where he might go not where he is now."

Seconds ticked by before Elena took her shot hitting the man in the next building dead center, "How was that sir?" she said getting up from her position and stretching which caused Tseng to look away.

"Great you're improving" he said taking a small device from his pocket and ending the simulation, he was about to say something else but unfortunately his phone rang. "Tseng speaking, yes sir I'll send her up to your office at once. That might be a little hard they're across town on assignment but I'll let them know." he said quickly before turning to look at Elena trying to suppress a small pang of unwarranted jealously "President wants to see you in his office immediately and there's a meeting this afternoon at 3 he wants you to attend." He watched as Elena's facial expression from worried to confuse. "You should hurry you know he hated to be kept waiting. I'll put everything thing away" She nodded and hurried out the training room and headed for the nearest elevator that would take her up to Rufus' office.

Inside his office Rufus looked out of his window watching the construction crew construct the new sister ray cannon, his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his secretary "Sir? Elena of the Turks is here." Rufus smiled his little cocky devious smile "Send her in please and hold all my calls until I say otherwise." he said before wheeling himself back to his desk watching Elena intensely as she waked in. "Sir you wanted to see me?" she said a small bit a fear in her voice. The elevator ride to his office was one of the longest ones of her life as she contemplated what she could have done that would have annoyed or anger Rufus and how she could make amends.

"Have a seat Elena." he said pointing to the chairs in front of his desk. "It has come to my attention that you have feelings for someone who works for the company is that correct?"

Elena knew she has two options lie and risk being fired and being flung out of his office window or tell the truth and accept a less gruesome fate such as being demoted or having her pay cut. "Yes…yes sir I do. I know it's against company rules, and as Tseng says Turks do not fall in love it's a liability for us. I promise sir it will not get in the way of my work." she said wrapping her arms around herself. "Besides I don't think this person is even interested, I think they are at times but I don't know but then well it never quite pans out. Sometimes I think I should honestly just give up" she confessed sadly.

"Elena could you hand me that green book on the shelf over there?" he said he knew he was a lot of things people called him cold and heartless and he would be the first person to admit at times that he was in fact those things, but he was never cold and heartless with the four Turks who cared for him, even thought he would never admit it he enjoyed their company especially Elena's she could be flighty and overzealous but she took excellent care of him when he was sick, he thought of her as a little sister and it hurt him that she was pining over someone who was refusing to act on his own desires. Rufus was secretly doing the exact same thing but no longer this morning he had decided to seize the day and go for it and why should he do it alone when someone else could benefit also?

"Sir is there something you're looking for maybe I could help?" she said interrupting his skimming of the book she handed him.

Looking up from the huge book "nope it's not in here" he said his devious little smile creeping across his face. "Nowhere in this book does it state that interoffice relationships are prohibited Elena." he said closing the book.

"I thought it was an unspoken rule sir." she said not quite getting Rufus' point.

"If it's not on paper then it doesn't exist, even if it is we both know nine times out of ten Reno will ignore it, so why not tell Tseng how you feel?" he said leaning back a little " we know if you wait on him you have a better chance of being voted queen of Gaia."

"Sir how'd you know!" Elena nearly shrieked her face turning a bright shade of red.

"I make it a personal point to know what's going in the lives of the people I care about, that and I heard Reno and Rude talking about your three year crush. So my dear Elena carpe diem."

"Seize the day?" she said way more than just a little confused.

"Yes I think both of us should." he said handing her a stack of papers then dismissing her. "please give those to Tseng, I'll see you at the meeting this afternoon, oh and please tell Reno doodles aren't daily reports"

"yes sir, sir do you want me to grab you something from the cafeteria? I heard they have beef noodle bowls today you need to eat before you go to physical therapy you know that." she said cheerfully suppressing a giggle as she saw Rufus perk up a bit. "I'll be back in a bit then"

Once outside of his office she out a long sigh, carpe diem huh? She pushed the thought aside for the time being she couldn't really take Tseng rejecting her she had loved him for so long but she knew something had to be done before Rufus or big mouth Reno intervened.

In his office Tseng tried to suppress the feelings of jealously, he didn't know why he felt that way, it wasn't like they were a couple the most they had done is gone out to dinner as strictly friends but why Rufus of all people he thought. He was pretty sure that they were having sex right now 3 floors above his office she had been gone for nearly a hour what else could they be doing up there. "Why am I so upset I want her to be happy with someone who cares for her." He said a loud just as there was a tiny knock at the door before a tiny blonde head popped through.

"Sir I'm back I brought you lunch. I was downstairs getting the president lunch when I noticed that they had stir-fried vegetables with toasted cashews; you always order it when it's on the menu." She said her voice shaking a bit. Tseng smiled and gratefully accepted the take out box & folder from Rufus, he was 100% sure something had happened between her and Rufus her face had a slight bit of pink tint from whatever was done, he closed his eyes at least she was with someone who cared about her he kept telling himself.

"Sir are you ok? Headache" she said looking at him with concern she knew even if he were close to passing out Tseng would stay at his desk until it was time to clock out for the day.

"No I'm fine would you like to join me for lunch," he motioned to the tatami mat "Reno and Rude called and said they're on their way back and once they put Bastien into one of the interrogation rooms they'll meet us in Rufus' office." He said feeling his heart constrict a little as he pushed his feelings out of his mind watching her react to Rufus' name. The rest of their lunch hour was spent going over the details that Reno gave him about Bastien and her performance in the training room.

Half way through their meal Tseng's phone began to ring. "Yes sir we're on our way" he said briefly. "Let's go Elena everyone is waiting for us upstairs" he said wiping his mouth then reaching out to her with a gloved hand to help her up from her kneeling position on the floor which caused Elena to blush.

Once in Rufus' office Tseng took a seat next to Reno who had made himself quite comfortable in one of the office chair.

Rufus looked at them. "The past 3 years have been rough for all of us deepground has become a persistent threat but the WRO is handling them without a problem" he said as Tseng interrupted "we believe they have many hideouts around the world, an expedition team is preparing to look at mako reactor 1 in the ruins of Midgar." Rufus nodded "good but that's not why I called you here, I've noticed that all four of you have accumulated nearly a year in vacation time, Tseng you have almost 3 years worth of vacation." Reno, Rude, and Elena looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Damn now you need a vacation and to get laid" Reno said giving him a smirk.

Rufus smiled a little leave it to Reno to say aloud where everyone was quietly thinking "So we're going on vacation I've made reservation, we leave for Itova, Wutai tomorrow at 10 am sharp. I'd like to thank you personally for all the hard work you've put in, you've all earned it. Tseng I'd like you to put someone in charge in your place for the next 2 weeks. Rude if you like you may invite Tifa but if you'd like a more family friendly vacation let me know but I believe you'll find the object you're looking for in Itova." Rufus' smirk grew a little bit more. "you may clock out early if you need to."

"I'll file a flight plan at once" Reno said sitting upright for the first time since the meeting started.

"No need to Reno you're on vacation I've arranged for a pilot. Now, if there aren't any questions you're dismissed I'll see you in the morning. Oh Rude would you stay behind I require your assistance and Reno you will be escorting to physical therapy today, but until then you can work on your daily report." Rufus smiled his plan was working perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Turks, Rufus or Wutai but I do own Itova and the Ifrit Grill

**P.S. -** I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all

"Elena?" Tseng said looking at Elena who was sitting on the trunk of her car with a look us unhappiness and anger on her face. "Why on earth are you still here I thought you clocked out an hour ago."

"Oh hey Sir, I did but for some reason my car won't start" she said watching Tseng put his suit jacket and a stack of paperwork on the hood his car while giving her a confused look.

"And why didn't you just call emergency towing or at least come back inside to ask for help? I'm sure even Reno as lazy as he can be would have come down to help you." he said offering his a hand to help her hop down from where she was sitting.

Elena blushed has his hand touched hers and once she was settled on solid ground she tucked her hair behind her ear and said "I would have but my phone is dead and for some reason my proximity swipe card isn't working…again." It was the 4th time that month it had happen once it happened while the two of them were riding the elevator up to the president's office. In all honesty it was the longest for hours of her life.

Tseng nodded "well I must be honest with you Elena I know nothing about cars and you still have almost 2 hours before the car service starts picking up employees so if it's ok with you I can give you a ride home." he said escorting her to his car. He was pretty sure Rufus would tear him a new one if he just left his girlfriend there in the parking lot.

Elena nodded her cheeks turned pink as she watch him go about his normal after work routine of hanging his suit hack on the small hook in the backseat before putting his paperwork in large leather briefcase. Elena giggled as thought about Reno's joke about Tseng being _anal retentive. Tseng heard the slight giggle and looked over at her and handing her one of the spare wooden suit hangers he kept in his backseat before sitting in the driver's seat. Once she had secured her jacket and taken her place next to him in the passengers seat it started the car and continued with the second part of his daily routine of putting his cufflinks in the small case he kept conveniently in the glove compartment and removing a black pair of sunglasses before placing his hand on the back of her headrest and carefully backing out of his designated parking space. "I hope its ok but Junon books will be closing soon and there's a book I want to pick up. If I'm going to be forced into taking a vacation I can at least catch up on my reading." He said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice. Tseng turned to look at Elena and secretly thanked Rude for the pair of sunglasses he had given him years ago, he was thankful that she couldn't see his eyes go wide at her appearance. The first two buttons on of her form fitting dress shirt was undone revealing that she in fact was all woman with an ample pair of assets. He quickly shut his eyes and pictured her with a huge sign around her neck that read in big bold red letters "__**Property of Rufus Shinra DO NOT TOUCH.**__"_

_Elena smiled and turned to look at him "its ok sir I don't mind I appreciate you doing this for me do whatever you need to. And Sir do try to enjoy yourself, out of all of us you need a vacation more than anymore." Soon as she said the words she blushed thinking of the comment Reno made during that days meeting with the president._

_"Are you sure? Rufus would have my head if I just left you there. Elena you know we're not at work its ok for you to call me Tseng from time to time." He said trying to calm himself down before he did or said something that crossed the line._

_"It's alright sir I mean Tseng, I can pick up a few things to read on the plane. But, why would Rufus care?" she asked not understanding what he meant by his previous statement._

_"It's just he's well nevermind." he said realizing that they were at Junon books and quickly pulling into the first available parking space. Elena decided to let it go and follow him into the bookstore._

In his office Rufus watched the security cameras' smirking deviously his plan was working perfectly. A soft knock his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Yo, lets gets this over with I have reports to avoid doing and have you seen the newest Turk? I think her name is snapdragon. I'm so going to get in her panties later." Reno said with a sexy smirk that made Rufus want to throw a paperweight at him.

"Absolutely not Reno" he said with authority "let's go or I'll be late to therapy after physical therapy I'd like to do some shopping"

Reno rolled his eyes before moving behind the wheelchair "I guess Tseng isn't the only one who could benefit from one week of good headboard breaking sex?"

"I'm working on it my dear Reno" he said smirking to himself. Reno looked down at him with a confused face but none the less pushed him towards the elevators.

"You know I could help you out with that problem boss, the honey bee inn is having a grand re-opening tonight and I'm sure you'll find an opening that's just right." Reno said winking before walking to press the down button. "So what do you say boss you in?"

"No need to go to that extreme Reno, I believe I've as you put it so eloquently put it found a opening that's just right." he said smirking again and drifting off into a daydream watching Reno's shocked expression at the fact Rufus had said something directly out of what Rude called the "big book of Reno's dirty thoughts".

Across town Tseng was walking up to the register with the books he had been waiting months to arrive along with a few others that were to be a gift. In front of him stood Elena with what appeared to be a romance novel and a hefty stack of fashion magazines. She turned and smiled at her boss and whispered "I know Turks don't fall in love but doesn't mean we can't read about it and think about what it would be like. I know it might not look like it but I'm actually a hopeless romantic." Tseng nodded he was a little shocked he would have never thought she was a hopeless romantic. Maybe that was what she and Rufus had in common; Tseng knew that the young president enjoyed a good sappy romance movie. Tseng was so deep in thought he didn't notice Elena looking at his selection of reading material a book of Wutai poems, art books and what shocked her more than anything a few children's fairy tales and coloring books. She realized just how much she didn't know about the man in front of her. She began to think did he have a family? Maybe he had a secret child? Maybe he had a whole secret life outside of Shinra. Was that why he wasn't returning her feelings that had to be it there was a rumor that the bindi he wore meant that he had promised himself to someone maybe it wasn't just a rumor. She felt as if her heart was breaking then out of the blue in her mind she heard Rufus telling her to seize the day. She nodded to herself maybe if she couldn't have a romantic relationship she could at least get to know him better.

Tseng watched with amusement as Elena smiled for no apparent reason yes he was hurt that she was with Rufus but he was happy she had found love.

"Mr. Shinra?" a young woman in her mid twenties waked up to them with a clip board "my brother Lewis just called he said he tried calling your office but they said you had left for the day, he's unable to keep your appointment he had a family emergency to take care of." she said nervously she had heard stories about his temper and feared he would lash out at him.

"It's ok Kimberly? Is everything ok? If there is anything I can do please let me know Reno give her my secretary's number."

"It's ok Mr. Shinra I think everything is ok his wife just called she was cramping a bit" Kimberly said gripping her clipboard tighter.

"that's not good I remember she had the flu last week give him this number he said scribbling down a phone number and tell him to tell her doctors to transfer her over to Shinra medical we have the best doctors and they will take care of them Reno would you have a medical helicopter on standby and have them prepare a suite in the tower closest to the medical building" Rufus said it was rare be he could be genuinely thoughtful at times. "Would it be ok if I worked out anyway I've been making great progress lately Reno you'll assist me won't you?" he said smirking as Reno groaned and moaned a faint ok before dialing Shinra's front desk.

Tseng groaned and blushed as he watched Elena walk out of Eva's lingerie no doubt that in one of the three bags she had bought something that would drive Rufus crazy while they were on vacation, he prayed that Rufus got him a room far away from theirs so he wouldn't have to hear just how much he loved whatever Elena just had purchased. He quickly mentally reprimanded himself for the envious thoughts he was having and mentally chanted "she's with someone who loves her that's all that matters."

"Tseng? Tseng?" Elena said he looked up at him and he gripped his bag as if he was upset "Are you ok? Do you want to talk?"

"What? Oh yea I'm ok I'm sorry what'd you say" he said kicking himself for making her worry.

"Do you want to talk about it? You look upset are you mad at me?" she asked it was the Third time that night he as spaced out on her with an upset expression on his face.

"No I'm not mad at you I think I'm mad at myself but its ok I messed up something back at the office" he said thinking of all the things he should have said to her years ago. "How about dinner my treat? Have you eaten at the Ifrit Grill?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"No but I heard it's really good and ok but only if you leave work stuff at work. Let help you relax please?" Elena said smiling at him.

Tseng nodded crabbing her hand and leading her through the crowd of people "I can't make any promises but I'll try."

"Then I'll have to try harder" she said blushing.

After 20 minutes of waiting in line they had gotten their food and found a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant.

"How do you feel about going on vacation? it's been awhile since you've been in Wutai right? Do you ever miss it?" she asked it was her first attempt at getting to know him outside of work.

"I intend on catching up on reading and not really I don't really have a family there so I don't miss it as in a homesick way but I do occasionally go back with I have one or two days off" he said. Elena was sure there was more to it than that but she was lucky to get that much out of her boss.

Reno held Rufus' left leg so that his knee was almost touching his chest, Rufus winced a little.

"It's ok Reno you can push a little bit more" Rufus moaned and arched his back a little "I won't break"

Reno blushed and put Rufus' leg down. "I need to call Rude I remember the question I wanted to ask him" Reno said and practically sprinted from the room.

Rufus lifted himself up into an up right position watching Reno leave the room quickly and thinking to himself "things oh yes are going better than expected."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -** Characters belong to Square-Enix I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

**P.S.-** I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all

"I don't care if Sephiroth is dry humping a meteor no one and I mean no one is to touch my helicopter" Reno said to a new batch of Turk cadets. "That goes double for senior Turks." Cissnei smiled and touched her finger to the door "touch" her smile widened as Reno narrowed his eyes at her.

"Touch touch tou..." she said touching the Shinra logo in multiple places before Reno removed his EMR and cast pyramid.

"Pyramid! And see that's what happens when you touch my stuff" he said watching Cissnei kick at the walls of the pyramid. "I don't let anyone touch my stick."

Rufus slinked by with a quiet thud of his cane.

"Hmm" he purred "so I'll have to take extra precautions then" he said before making his way to the bench.

Reno looked around praying that someone heard that but it seemed that none of them did. He was so stunned he didn't see Rude punching and breaking his pyramid.

"Thank you Rude" Cissnei said kicking Reno's shin. Reno was about to cast his pyramid again but Tseng stopped him.

"Reno it's far too early for your antics" Tseng said calmly.

"Yo boss" Reno frowned "you know you're on vacation would it kill you to live a little and dress more casual?"

Tseng frowned obviously still not thrilled about having to take a vacation and having to watch Rufus paw all over Elena. He removed his suit jacket and stuffed his tie into his pocket.

"Happy?" he was going to say more but was distracted by Elena strolling across the tarmac in a floral sun dress.

"Whoa Elena you have fun bags and hot damn they're perky Reno said staring at her chest good morning ladies agahk!" he said falling down as Cissnei gave him a slight jolt from the practice EMR's one of the cadets had.

Elena smiled and mouthed a thank you before turning to Tseng.

"Morning Sir I wanted to say thank you again for yesterday." Elena said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yesterday? What happened? Are you ok?" Rufus said slowly moving over to the pair. Tseng closed his eyes trying to suppress a tidal wave of jealously crashing into him. Why was he jealous? He thought to himself after all Rufus was just being a good caring boyfriend.

"...Tseng was nice enough to give me a ride home" Elena smiled brightly at Tseng. Just as Tseng was about to say something a woman in her twenties walked over to them

"Mr. Shinra would you and party like to board early" she asked.

Rufus smiled at the woman not out of attraction but at the fact that the Tseng let a little emotion show and it was clearly jealousy mixed with rage.

"Elena let's board legs are killing me. Tseng make sure Reno is alive" he said motioning to where Reno who was sprawled on the ground with rude and Tifa nudging him with their feet.

Once Tseng was sure he had his emotions in check he boarded the plane.

"Tseng I saved you a window seat" Elena said standing up so Tseng wouldn't have to scoot by her. After taking a seat he was a little shocked to see her taking a seat next to him. "Tseng is everything ok? I mean gun looked really upset."

"Everything is ok Gun will get over it" Tseng said numbly as he listened to engines roar to life and the flight attendant began going through the safety lecture.

Behind then Rufus smirked at the pair in front of them.

The flight to Wutai wasn't that bad Tseng spent the majority of the flight reading as did Elena. While the other four slept.

"Here let me get that for you" Tseng said he wasn't sure he could handle Elena standing on the seat trying to unlock the overhead bin and he knew he couldn't handle Rufus ogling her.

Once near the baggage claim Rufus decided to make a move. As he bent over to claim one of his smaller bags "enjoy the view Reno, you know you can bend me over anytime you like." Reno stood up quickly WHAT!" he shrieked loud enough that the entire airport surely heard him.

"Huh? I was oh I was just asking if Elena would ride to the hotel privately Rufus said making sure he just it just as Tseng arrived to claim his bags and was quiet pleased to see the look of confusion plastered on Reno's face and the look of barely controlled jealously on Tseng's face things were definitely going better than planned/


End file.
